


New Year

by LadyPaige



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaige/pseuds/LadyPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people of Starling City would forever remember the moment the news played the clip, the secret that was revealed and the look on Oliver Queen's face as he realised what he had agreed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend reading my story "27th" first, this is a carry on of that. I did like the bitter sweetness of "27th" I did want to add this plot to it but I liked how it turned out so I left it.
> 
> Also note that last night I went out, celebrated new years and am still awake at 8 in the morning. So I could not write anything longer. I will be staying up till dinner and then I will sleep. Why? I'm a masochist. Real reason? I did not think it would be that hard and I did not want to sleep into the after noon again. One I fall asleep, that's it. I don't do naps.
> 
> So enjoy and happy new year!

The people of Starling City would forever remember the moment the news played the clip, the secret that was revealed and the look on Oliver Queen's face as he realised what he had agreed to.

It had been at new years party at the Queen manor. It was more of a typical house party than the event Moira had put on days before. Just like Oliver's 27th, Tommy had noticed that Oliver had not drank all night, however unlike that party Oliver did take part and drink an hour before midnight. Tommy had no idea why but he did not push the subject, he did however push booze Oliver's way.

There would always be phones around to take pictures and video but there was nothing too bad that could happen. Right?

Tommy, Oliver, a group of five girls and two guys, all sat in a circle. Five girls and four guys; good odds. The start of 'I've never' with shots quickly made the nine people very drunk. The game was simple, one person would declare something they may or may not have done and those who had done that act had to take a shot. The mixture of alcohol and socializing make them giddy and the questions became more and more silly and personal as they went around the circle.

Oliver sat there, his cheek sat on his palm, elbow on his leg. His eyes were barely open and he could only just decipher what was being said.

"I've never..." a male voice said, pausing to think, "Committed a crime."

Oliver took his shot then placed the glass back on the floor, knowing it would be topped up. He could hear them chatting about the latest 'I've never' but he paid it no need. Everyone knew the things Oliver Queen had done... In Starling City, anyway.

The last time Oliver had been close to this drunk was his birthday. Slade had sent him a rather expensive copy of The Odyssey, along with a note telling him to enjoy himself. Oliver really missed Slade. He knew the older man was thinking about him but he was unsure if he'd ever visit. He knew he should move on but he really did not want to. Male, female, it did not matter. What he missed about Slade was how perfectly they seemed to suit each other. Oliver missed Slade sometimes cruel humour, his will to protect, the way he would kiss Oliver's cheek whenever they separated. He missed Slade.

"I've never..." The other male voice said.

Oliver shook his head to clear it but it was as if the alcohol it's self was slouching around up there. He just felt dizzy. He think he heard what the man said but he could not be sure but he did not think it affected him. Receiving no elbow from Tommy, Oliver concluded that he was right.

Now, the next person, a girl, could have said something less graphic in her quest to either being a dare devil or to get someone's cock, Oliver was not sure what she was after. It was odd Oliver was thinking about her bluntness as he listen to her 'I've never' and not what she was in fact saying, else he would not have had to regret this moment in time.

"I've never gave head!" she smiled and laughed, taking her shot with all the grace of a mentally challenged primate.

Oliver took his shot.

The area around them fell silent and then girls squealed and men mumbled to themselves.

Oliver grimaced at the ear piercing sounds, still not realising what he had done.

"You gave a guy a blow job?!" Tommy looked at his friend in shock, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

"Few times..." Oliver said. His eyes flew open. "Crap." he groaned, his face started to flush red and worry began to bubble in his belly. He pushed himself up to stand and fell back on his butt as he did so. "Gotta go, gotta, hrm..." he scrambled to his feet, leaning too far to his left, his alcohol filled body carried him over and into a wall. He pushed himself off it and directed his wobbly body to the stairs.

* * *

Oliver watched the clip taken from a guest's phone. He groaned and slammed the laptop shut. He was so screwed.

Oliver opened the laptop, it flashed back to life and he logged in. He sighed. There was nothing more he could do so he went to shut it off. Then however his email opened up and there was a new message, the message then opened it's self. His laptop was being hacked. His scold turned into a uncontrollable smile as he read the email.

_19:00. This computer._

_See you then, kid._

_x_

"Slade."

* * *

Oliver left his laptop open on the bed as he went into the bathroom en suite to mess with his hair and check his teeth and out fit yet again. It was a white shirt that showed off the muscles in his chest nicely. Oliver nodded and smiled at his reflection. He was going to talk to Slade in ten minutes time.

_"Hey, Oliver."_

Oliver perked up at the gravelly voice. "Slade?" He ran back to his room and hopped on his bed. He smiled when he saw Slade's face on the screen. Butterflies started to wiz round his stomach; both from seeing Slade again and worrying he had bad news.

 _"I heard about your little drunken confession."_ Slade smiled, _"Your adorable. You know that?"_

Oliver gave the Aussie his own shy smile. "I got your book."

_"And you took my advise."_

"Hey! I was more responsible that night. Last night, not so much." Oliver admitted.

Slade smirked.

"Shut up." Oliver growled.

Slade chuckled.

Oliver's features softened. "I miss you."

Slade gave a light smile, _"I miss you too."_ he shifted for a second, almost looking sheepish. _"Fancy taking a break and going to Australia. I have a week on leave starting soon."_

The blonde sat there for a second, before rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, I'd, um, like that." Now he was the shy one.

Slade's smile grew.


End file.
